Timeless
by Ayumi Sakura
Summary: He loved her, but he also loved his best friend.They were a perfect match made from heaven and he was just glad that they are going to fulfill what was destined for them. D


**A/N: I'm still thinking of ideas for my postponed stories like Untold Diaries of a Genius, accidentally inlove, the playboy and the playgirl, etc.. Well, exams are over so I'm probably back to my fanfic world.**

**Enjoy~ **

**I don't know how I am in stories like this but when I try to make it funny they say it's dramatic and when I try doing comedy stories they think it's dramatic so yeah. This is unidentified.. ^^, Also be informed that this was just out of my sudden emotions so it's random.  
**

**Dedication: 07 - you'll never be able to read this- and neither will you have the interest to, but nevertheless this is for you so don't complain! xD**

**Italic - represents the thoughts of Ruka!**

**Review if you think this story deserves it haha!  
**

-**Ayumi Sakura**

**

* * *

**

Timeless

**

* * *

**

_His world was dark, but there was someone who had a darker world._

_He needed sunshine,_

_but not as much as his best friend needed it._

_He loved her but he also loved him._

_His love is timeless for the both of them._

"Ruuukaaa-pyon!!", her shrill voice pierced through the dead atmosphere as Ruka pretended to busily scan his science book. He hid his face from the girl who screamed his name. Not that he didn't want to see her, but as for the moment he never felt so embarrassed in his life_. _Actually, a few days ago, he said something unnecessary to Mikan. What he said was just a sudden surge of emotion, he never really meant to say it out _that _loud. Besides, talking to her was like trying to torture his self from what he feels.

Tears swell around his eyes, the words Mikan had told him were too much of the truth- but he had to accept it. He immediately wiped those tears away, that was so not a way a man was supposed to act. But why does he even have to act cool? Who is he acting cool for?

Immovable from his current position, Ruka continued on scanning his book but his plan backfired when Mikan dropped her books at the table.

"Hey!", she exclaimed as she looked at him intently.

Ruka looked up and he asked, in a rather unstable voice, "W-Why?"

"Well in case you didn't notice I've been calling you for a gazillion times!!"

He chuckled, "You only called me once."

"I know that!", her cheeks had added colors to it, she seemed unusually happy.

Her smile troubled him but he just gave up and said, "Sit down."

The hyperactive brunette pulled a chair beside him and she squeaked, "Eh, What should I do?"

"Do what for what?", his voice was gentle but it had hints of curiosity.

Mikan's eyes were distinctive when she had to say something, so her eyes were haphazard, and they wouldn't look at his eyes. It's as if it was avoiding something.

She finally told him, "I'm leaving the academy."

It wasn't new to him that she was leaving the academy, After all the chaos they had to endure and go through, they had to leave so that there would be less danger in the academy, even at least for a temporary period of time.

"I know you're leaving. Take care and-", before he could even continue speaking she interrupted him, "And I'm bringing Natsume-kun along."

_Natsume's leaving too.._

His head hung low at that time, he had no more courage to look at her, he wants to support her in everything, in anything but what she said took a huge impact on him.

"That's good, bring Natsume away from danger."

"Yeah, I hope he'll be safe from there on."

_How about me? Do you think I'll be safe?_

Then she resurfaced a smile, she pursed he lips saying, "Ruka-pyon will you be okay?"

_I hope I will.. _

"Of course I will. There are many others who'll still be here as well."

She gave off a sigh of relief and she chirped happily, "Really? I'm so happy! Don't worry I'll write letters!"

It took him a moment to realize that Mikan had tears forming in her eyes but she was repetitively pressing the temples of her cheeks so that they won't fall. Why was she crying? Did he do anything to make her cry?

"Why are you crying?", his hand moved on its own as he brushed her bangs aside, her hair feels so soft as it glided in between the fingers of his hands, she took a glance of him then he suddenly jerked his hand away. His face was flustered, he remarked, "Sorry.."

"Ruka-pyon, is there something wrong?"

He smiled, "No, it's nothing. Anyway, why are you crying?"

"Actually, I also don't know. Why am I crying?"

She choked as she sobbed, "Maybe I'm just sad that I'll be apart from my best friend."

Best friend. Was she talking about him?

"Don't worry about me I'll really be okay."

_As long as I know that you and Natsume are okay, I know I will be okay._

"You know, Natsume is an impatient person, why don't you go now?", he tried distracting her thoughts with other things.

_If you stay here any longer, I might not have the strength to let you go anymore._

This time she went to the other side of the table then she sat down, "Now I remember why I searched for you today."

His mind was blocked from thinking any further, and he couldn't think of any reason why she'd come searching for him. He was in the middle of thinking and anticipating for her answer but she changed the topic in a rather brisk manner.

"Ruka-pyon, if I were to be an animal, would you use your pheromone on me?", her question has overthrown his mental ability.

"I think I won't."

Mikan commented, "Well I think you won't have to anyway, you have your own charisma that will attract people and animals naturally!"

_If I did have it, then why did you fall for him instead?_

That was the last question she ever asked, then she mused, "I just want to do this before I leave tomorrow morning, I wish you the most normal life as possible. Also, find your happiness."

Since when did Mikan learn to speak that way?

Her head leaned forward and she gave him a kiss, it tasted salty in a way and Ruka discovered that as she kissed him, her tears were flowing, that was why he could taste them.

"This is the first and last time that I'd ever do this, think of this as a farewell between best friends.", she parted away from him but she left a trail of simper along the way.

Ruka lowered his head, he was obviously overwhelmed by her actions ,and by that she slowly disappeared as she walked away into the empty corridors.

_Timeless, I will never forget the bittersweet sensation I felt, the day I officially handed her to my best friend._

_My world is dark, but he suffered too much. Her radiance has already been enough to me, and .. _

_I'd love to see the darkness of Natsume slowly brighten as she slowly immerses inside his heart._

_This is timeless love._

_

* * *

_**Told you it was random! xD..**

**Thanks for reading!! **

**I love you all!**

**Side note: I really love Natsume and Mikan together but seeing Ruka sad breaks my heart! Don't you agree??  
**


End file.
